


ТУМАН

by LazyRay



Series: Чужой [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Scientific Experiment
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 14:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Йоруичи поджала губы. Она не могла понять маниакальной заинтересованности Киске в последнем арранкаре Айзена. Эта бледная тварь вызывала у нее только брезгливость.</em>
  <br/>
  <em> - Долго он еще выдержит? – поинтересовалась она.</em>
  <br/>
  <em> - Вообще-то, он должен был сломаться еще месяц назад, - рассеянно ответил Киске.</em>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ТУМАН

Туману не было конца и края. Туман был здесь всегда, насколько помнилось арранкару. Туман обвивался вокруг его ног, лизал руки, целовал лицо влажными бесплотными губами. Избавиться от него было невозможно, и Улькиорра старался не обращать внимания. Незачем тратить силы на то, что ты не в силах побороть, их и без того осталось мало. С каждым шагом становилось все труднее сделать следующий. Возможно, туман тянул силы из него, точно так же как тянул тепло из его тела. Сколько времени осталось до того, как иссякнет его воля, и он упадет на мокрую холодную невидимую за белой пеленой землю? Тогда туман прильнет к нему голодным хищником, выпотрошит его из одежды и слижет его плоть, пока от него не останется ничего, кроме сломанной маски. Что становится с арранкарами после смерти? Исчезают ли они навсегда или снова встают на путь перерождений? И если верно последнее, то какая душа получает право на возрождение? В пустых, которыми были ранее арранкары уровня васто-лордов, растворялось слишком много душ, и выделить из них какую-либо одну невозможно. А то существо, что рождалось из бывшего пустого под прикосновением Айзена-сама... обладало ли оно душой? Считалась ли она одухотворенной, эта новая личность? Если да, то Айзен-сама и в самом деле был богом...  
Айзен-сама... Если он бог, то куда же он делся? Почему не приходит на зов своего арранкара? Улькиорра звал его, но его зов остался без ответа, поглощенный холодным туманом.  
Иногда Улькиорре казалось, что во всем Уэко Мундо, а может, и во всем мире не осталось ничего, кроме тумана. Пресловутый Куросаки Ичиго, ворвавшийся в их мир, перевернул все вверх ногами и все разрушил. Он стремился вернуть своего друга, но это противоречило приказам Айзена-сама, и Улькиорра был намерен сдержать свое слово и убить мальчишку.  
Он не сдержал обещания. В мгновение ока Уэко Мундо оказался переполнен шинигами, и даже вайзарды встали на сторону Куросаки. А потом был взрыв... и Улькиорра уже не помнил, как долго он бредет в ниоткуда взявшемся море тумана.  
Они же не могли все исчезнуть и оставить его одного? Арранкары ненавидели одиночество: оно было слишком похоже на то безумное и голодное существование, что было их жизнью до появления Айзена-сама. Улькиорра не хотел возвращения всего этого. Он не хотел сомневаться в существовании Лас Ночес. Он поднимал руку и прослеживал кончиками пальцев край сломанной маски, касался лица.   
Руки были холодными, как лед.  
Правый рукав запятнан кровью до локтя. Кровь была по-прежнему ярко-алого цвета, несмотря на долгое блуждание в этом тумане. Улькиорра не помнил, чья эта кровь. Может, даже его. Он не чувствовал боли.  
Кровь была и на левой руке. На наручах, что он так редко надевал. К чему, с его-то руками? Наручи с правой руки он потерял и не помнил когда.   
Он сжал пальцы в кулак. Пальцы едва слушались, и что-то дернулось и отозвалось болью в плече. Возможно, он был ранен. Возможно, это была его кровь. Хотя он надеялся, что не только его.   
По запястью стекла алая капля и нырнула в туман.  
Улькиорра шел дальше. Он надеялся, что еще жив. Иначе такими темпами он скоро станет пустым. Возможно ли из арранкара сделать пустого? Какое сердце могут они потерять на этот раз?  
Ему не хотелось узнавать на себе.  
  
* * *  
\- Не лучше ли его убить? – спросила Шихоуин Йоруичи, склоняясь над плечом друга.   
\- Как можно! – возмутился Урахара Киске, не отводя зачарованных, почти влюбленных глаз с экрана. – Такой великолепный экземпляр! Айзен, конечно, мерзавец, использовать мой Хогиоки, но посмотри, какая удивительная работа! Я ни за что не расстанусь с ним!   
Йоруичи поджала губы. Она не могла понять маниакальной заинтересованности Киске в последнем арранкаре Айзена. Эта бледная тварь вызывала у нее только брезгливость.  
\- Долго он еще выдержит? – поинтересовалась она.  
\- Вообще-то, он должен был сломаться еще месяц назад, - рассеянно ответил Киске.   
Йоруичи уставилась в экран, на арранкара, бредущего сквозь бесконечный туман.  
Ее передернуло.


End file.
